After Death
by SmiteMePlease
Summary: Poison spreads through bells veins it was inevitable in the end his death would come dreaming of being a hero. He never had time to think of after his death.


Spoilers although not much honestly just spread lightly throughout the story with some old plot points in the light novel.

Death it was inevitable for all mortals the playthings of the gods theirs bodies weak compared to the immortals that stood far above them in knowledge and lifespan. Death was a meer lose of entertainment that they would soon forget always staying the same their view on the world was almost always one of arrogance.

Barley the age of fifthteen B hated the concept his dreams crumbling away as his small life span shortened by the day a few weeks maybe three months at most.

Like an hourglass his and representing his life pouring away faster than others blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed a storm. Body shivering clutching the sheets stuck on a curfew by those once under his command his companions trapping him their search for a cure always empty handed.

Shaking hands as he quickly shuffled through the pages of different books a cure for one of the strongest poisons of the dungeon. Tales somewhat similar ending in either death or a spirit in an age long since past healing them but their life time still shortened. Always ending in death the thought scared him if he was to be honest with himself enlisting the help of Hermes and memorizing his schedules the hunt for a cure was in full swing.

Donning a hat of hades sneaking past the lines of protection into the dungeon spending hours in the middle floor killing for valis. To buy would be cured yet they were all either scams or weren't potent enough to halt the poison path as the weeks slowly passed by he felt a pain similar to lava flowing through his veins.

It was only by chance did he met a dwarf of gruff and honest background in the darkest streets of orario hailing from a land a whole ocean away. Thought to be a fairy tale his hope depending on the dwarf willing to sell a book to him for a three million valis and the translating tool for free giving him a fair warning of the books unknown origins.

Uncaring or desperate he didn't know or care selling his nearly all the possessions and drop items of rare quality or better to buy the books within a day he had all the money needed. Owning barley a few hundred valis to his name he started to translate the couple thousand year old book.

It hurt his head but he took it and the weird dreams he had sleep becoming a non existent concept for days at a time the gibberish which made up the book. Revealing the craziness which made up the world of a man beyond sanity of their home of kione being only a small island. Gods much more powerful than other could fathom planes of infinite size of deities and heroes facing gods.

Reading it he found magics comparable to natural disasters of a city deep within the waters strange silhouettes of creatures known as demon lords and something called lichdom most of it was scratched away.

Gibberish even he couldn't even begin to understand the ingredient written clearly a cure finally insight but with not enough money to start to buy the needed materials. The higher grade the materials the better enlisting the help of Hermes and feels to buy him the basic ingredients and entering the dungeon to buy the stranger ones. The goblet of decent weight and quality that was quite sizeable didn't cost much the silver dustings mixed with crushed monster stones with three drops of divine blood used to paint the runes carefully on the cup symbolizing mana highways.

Letting it drink his mana constantly and absorb the mana around him he found when leaving crystals in their they were converted into pure power and a sustainable way to fuel the goblet. The unique poisons and flowers mixed with strange herbs and higher quality water kept cold and preserved in the cellar. The blood bought from a strange woman who wanted to make a simple living no questions asked for the high quality blood from the rare creatures taken straight from its heart.

The purest blood in its body the weeping flower cutting its petals and leaving small pieces of it to soak in the combination of medium class vitality and mana potion mixture. All the ingredients for the drink created he learned when leaving a monster crystal the size of a human hand in the sunlight in a bowl of water completely submerging it and a certain rune patterns and magic circles he could purify them allowing him to store power souls in them. The final part of the mixture was collected after sending a small mana wave through the knife while its tip is touching the purified crystal.

The most powerful soul in that the dagger has reaped will enter the crystal and be stored in their for what's called the phalacetory.

It took two weeks to make them both simultaneously he was reaching his deathbed his familia members who he once considered family and his room which he took sanctum in became his prison.

Even with the help of a god it was becoming impossible to gather money or just to see the world and feel the air and breathe fresh air curtains that covered the windows outside his door shut.

Kept under constant surveillance they feed him assortments of weird herbs and drinks each proving ineffective only progressing the poison.

He knew he was on his death bed yet they continued desperately adventuring through the dungeon for a cure some nearly forgot about him.

His dagger forged by a divine blacksmith had gone dull the glimmer of its runes almost completely gone when in his grasp.

They might as well be giving him poison!

Sighing as he went into another coughing fit the only time he had to get the concoction was gone feels would be the one to deliver it to him.

The skeleton had asked where he got the cure he said from a book the man seemed to hesitate before saying he would bring it two him an hour before the harvest moon rose.

And so it was, appearing by some magical means when the guards hired to protect his room where switching feels appeared as told by him. With a goblet of obvious magical power its ability slowly taking mana from all around even drawing some from the goddess to fuel its spell glowing a bright blue. Grabbing it with no hesitation it was cold to the touch and yet it was almost enchanting the skeleton slowly let go.

Fels seemed to want to watch the healing process the box beside him seemed to glow as he drank the liquid the skeleton watched as he slowly drank the concoction its taste was unidentifiable. There was simply no way to explain its taste warming his scarred insides the feeling of lava he felt almost used to by now was gone as cold as it was he couldn ́t stop drinking the pain reliever.

So the cure was true it made him feel slightly tired slowly becoming more apparent as he swallowed the final gulps. The pain was gone completely he felt at peace his body tired wanting a break the bed felt comfortable the pain which was constant was gone feels seemed to almost ran towards him. Yelling for him to wake up?

Why would he do such a thing?

Sleep what he hadn't had in days over four days sighing as the darkness surrounded him he felt at peace the cold or warmth neither touching him and he was grabbed by the strange hands which held neither instead he felt at peace.

It was that day he died.

Only three days later the funeral was held many showed up a particular trickster cried about the heroes sad premature death his bet and insight proven wrong. Millions of valis wasted on the wrong person did the true hero slip by his grasp while he concentrated on the young man. The thought of the hero nearly losing to a poison only to rise up was a brilliant thought sighing as he forked over most of his familias funds along with all their personal banks emptied.

His familia members gazed upon his body peaceful was the best way to describe it his hair let loose from their bun since he neglected to cut his hair it grew to be down to his soldiers. His body looked horrible but now when he was dead he looked peaceful finally finding rest in death his eyes closed the concoction he drank was studied by feels but their was no clues of its purpose.

The book which created it was gone not even a trace of its existence the work of evilus was the thought of those that knew of the evil group of familias many of them still at large or unknown.

The investigation of evil was started again but the whole structure was gone the members who guarded it were still missing his death blamed of evilus the case was cold in a matter of days using magic.

\--

Bell awakened to find himself in what seemed like a cavern of massive size its roof not visible mist a crimson red shadows of giant size passing by the cavern was abstract twisting and pulsing. A giant bloating bubble popped bursting from it a rancid yellow liquid in the middle rose a strange creature from a fetal position standing at about nine feet tall its body that of sticks. Its death was quick a strange winged beast tore apart the boned creatures body crushing it black blood spilled onto the red ground of the cavern.

Taking a step forward he started his exploration of the strange place held a strange feeling that was constant a feeling of goosebumps a burning and cooling temperature constantly changing to make it uncomfortable without rim or reason. Bones of Beasts of Gargantuan size weird pillar,rocks and structures of an unknown time the many strange creatures born or those that roamed barley gave him a look. It was a waste of energy since their bodies burned thousands of times more energy than a human in one minute then a human did a day of constant battle.

Walking through the rock pillars atop them birds comparable to the size of babel their looking straight at him critically but not moving except their neck the ones further away craned their necks to look at him. Time was an unknown as he wandered the many biomes without need for food or sleep water was always just out of his reach the days burned on his body cut hundreds of times by the atmosphere of the land only to heal back quickly his skin was harder than rock by what seemed to be only a couple minutes.

He wandered for countless hours every time he blinked he was in another strange place blinking thousands of times before he reached the center. Currently he forced his weakened body past the pillar falling would mean eternal tortuer being a feast for these beasts till even your soul was swallowed. After countless more hours the pillar were left in favor for a giant expansive temple made of smooth black stone slowly climbing down the steps meant for clossusal beings. Strange statues of what appeared to be grotesque gods worshiped by the clossusal demons as he took to calling them.

Whispers of beings known as demon lords to rule this lands name was unpronounceable by him but the title of Sky Emperor always came to his ears after climbing down the rough stairs and walking across the catwalk over the giant pit were the Emperor resided reaching the end he jumped.

It felt right he held no feeling of fear when he jumped off the walkway only seconds later he regretted it as he was pulled into the near infinitely feeling of falling he didn't know what time it was when the ground appeared as he got closer he shut his eyes instead of pain or a splat there was a simple splash.

* * *

A warm feeling surrounded him as he swam to the surface of the water. The cave was dark not a single light he squirmed as the water boiled burning him desperately pulling himself closer to what he thought to be waters edge only to be pulled by the water hands pulling him under.

Barley a second later it ended as a giant bony hand grabbed him lifting him from the waters edge carrying his dripping from miles to wear a strange winged beast sat. Sitting their in a puddle of what he now knew to be blood the hand submerged itself back into the water far above him a being the size of a mountain stood over. Their form was gray and genderless horribly frail and bruised veins of black like webbing moved down the beings body their mere breath sent spires of mist far above it was the very same that covered the whole place. Wings that looked even big on his form ratty and ashen gray holding a halberd made of a twisted rusted metal.

Looking at him with eyes made of molten gold the giant halberd before he can even blink he didn't even move instead his body flickered. Dust was sent upwards the obsidian floor cracked looks similar to a spider web as multiple pillars crumbled the being didn't even need to think to understand him.

S..O.. A ..W..EAPO...N OF THOSE BE..NEV...LET GO..DS SH...O..WS THEIR FACE HERE…

Laughter as strained as it sounds echoed like that of a mad man puffing out large pillars of mist breathing it again only a few seconds later. " So you looking for a pact in me so you will ascend to greater lichdom…"

B couldn't even speak and yet the man seemed to know what he was talking about muttering in some unknown language.

The demon smiled wickedly " So you don't know what you did…." The demon laughed on and on shaking the pit as stalactites fell from far above.

The pit shook a roar shook the pit a flock of about twelve of the vulture like demons their blood painting the obsidian cracked tile.

With a passive look the demon spoke one final time in a calm tone " Very well mortal you shall have my pact but always remember the name Archelcyx The Sky Emperor! "

Dust and Ash flew all around him cloaking him from the sight of the beast called a demon lord standing as stiff as a statue. A blue minotaur the name Baphomet entered his mind horns that twisted and turned like deformed trees fur covered most of the things body his fur was made of quills upon closer inspection. Eyes a glowing red that seemed to almost be looking at him before turning away before meeting the winged demon in combat.

As the Dust and Ash cleared his body flickered at a rapid pace before his hands disappeared his legs and chest soon joining them in non existence the battle between the demon lords still raged on as his world faded.

\--

He awoke from his strange dream the potion worked the poison no longer ran through his body he felt at peace for the first time since he was a young child. The shackles placed by Orario faded moments didn't seem to require energy anymore the power at the tips of his fingers. The seemingly limitless energy was questionable but he wasn't bothered by it pulling himself up he gazed at his surroundings.

His hands were very pale his hair reached down to his neck his body was boney how long he had slept had been unknown despite having almost no muscle left throughout his body he still moved perfectly. Sound couldn't be registered he hoped that would clear up soon feeling the chill he saw he wore nothing on his body his location in some forest.

Old him would have been embarrassed but knew him had no care for something so trivial walking through the sparse forest thinking to himself. Memories came up blank the forest was dark without a thought he lit a flame as the night came memories warped other forgotten stepping on a thorn piercing through his weak flesh without him even noticing not a single drop came forth.

Breathing no longer needed for his lungs had already dried out along with all his other organs after a few minutes or hours he didn't know the forest disappeared into the backgrounds. Long meadows that went on for miles as he walked he walked from nightfall to daybreak without a blink the tall grasses swayed against his bony form.

When it had turned to night again yet he was still in a trance like state his mind very slowly realigning trying to explain to itself how this body worked and why its physical form was useless. During the transfer many memories were given up memories of the recent months to not go insane his mind reset recalculating but due to being constantly awake the realigning could take weeks.

Unknown to his mind or his body he walked straight through a nearly empty town frightening an elven women to raise her arms and bash him in the head. For the first time in what he would never learn to be four months since he was burned to ash and separate across the city. He would sleep peacefully for about three days giving the elven lady a fright while giving his mind time to reset.

\--=--=--=--=--

He awoke his memories of orario gone completely erased forever from his mind memories changed to make up a reason for the several months where time freezes. The status on his shattered taking the form of a halberd with a vulture at its edge that seemed to slowly move blinking back and forth.

He remembered leaving for orario only for every thing to disappear what happened in those months his mind had no clue his body was worn his organs no longer registered allow the brain to fully focus on thinking. His clothes taken from him more questions came as to why he was in the field alone in the middle of nowhere. His grandfather's death to kobolds had changed everything the dream had faded from his mind lost within the deepest reaches of his mind. The blessing of the Demon Lord clashed with the blessing of the Goddess soon the blessing of the god was swallowed to power the Demon Blessing. Inside a dusty room covered by thick layers of dust the furniture untouched underneath a sturdy floor board a strong box glowed. Lit with a burning red energy as B falna started to fade until it was completely gone the tattoo of the vulture seemed to come to life.

\--=--=--=--=--

Wearing a simple tunic and breeches his feet and hands covered by thick bandages sitting up the moon rising high into the night sky. The stars glimmered like that of jewels he had seen in story books their glimmer more beautiful than ever before. The home was of decent size empty not a living person inside the wood creaked under his foot the room where he slept had only a bed and a wooden dresser worn by age. A glass vase holding beautiful flowers the light smell of cinnamon was in the room.

Walking down the steps he found the lady who must have kidnapped him feeling the breeches for a weapon only to find none. The woman turned to him surprised her body was that of an elf long ears gave a flare of royalty in the women's features. Sharp brown hair with green eyes like that of evergreen her shock wore off seeing his stance he was ready to attack her at any moment.

She held her hands up yelling apologies for hitting him upside the head promising him a meal which didn't convince him it took her about an hour to calm him down. Explaining her point of view he saw her point surely a man wearing no clothes on his body scaring her and walking towards her scared her right?

The bruise hadn't healed his head was slightly thrumming offering him a cup she talked all about her life after figuring about his amnesia. Filled with hot tea that calms his nerves allowing for him to relax tasting of mint like that of which he tried with his grandfather. A cut of buttered bread that tasted bland the task of eating was hard with the hit to the head laying down the half eaten bread slice.

For the next three weeks he would stay with the women eating basic meals and helping her around the house his body frail but he was able to do the work easily enough. Soft meats and things like pasta or fish went down easier then straight bread leaves and tea was good enough for him jerky tasted unique digesting it felt weird but it suited him well enough. His hair went slightly past his neck so the elven woman gave him a braid to tie it with speaking hours about her daughter and her friend. She seemed lonely here his goal of reaching the dungeon city halted reading multiple books having trouble she was quick to help him it took only a few hours for him to start enjoying the books. Sleep was needed less so reading all night was much easier doing other chores so the women whose name still eluded him calling her miss elf was much more easier.

She was very biased teaching him more about elven culture and spirits than human culture or any other race for that matter besides dwarfs she had a certain disdain for them. Life there was simple so was the people of simple backgrounds a city a months journey to orario past the Alemian mountains. Which kept this village safe from the many monsters the choke point was easily guard able with the lords of the valencian territory placing taxes so they can raise money to hire adventures to keep the choke point sealed.

The taxes had gotten higher putting those who didn't watch their spending into poverty just to build a gate as an extra layer of protection. The rise in taxes caused money builders to go bankrupt meaning progress on the gate had slowed incredibly so miss elf had to work alot more than usual.

So he got into the habit of reading and working sleep was a luxury he left only for days of prayers the lord who controlled this town was a lvl 2 killing anybody who was disobedient enough to disobey orders from the higher ups. Poverty strikes launched by the poor and those who hated the taxes were ended when the lord came down when enough ruckus was called not a single survivor yet they didn't care. So the taxes rose work got harder he worked small jobs just to hopefully pay the toll to leave.

The plan of the lords was to create a toll at the gates being one of the few safe ways to leave the city, it also allowed them to raise funds for the gate. Rumor of the tax being upped a few thousand in a few more weeks caused him to work harder doing the jobs which made him more money. Usually dangerous in some way he left at night a week before the tax rise to start the journey it would take five days by foot if he was a normal human it would only take him twenty seven hours to cross to the gates.

The guards of course had raised the taxes the gates foundations were barely started only thirty builders with ashen faces worked to build something that would take a hundred men a few months with the harsh light striking down on them they worked. The guards intentionally raised the prices to get more money off of him taking a risk he through his money across the site. Twenty of those men ran for the money allowing him to slip by and leave the territory after running for an hour straight.

It was only three nights later did he encountered his first challenge a kobold its skin as black as night holding a curved sword in his hands dripping with fresh blood the bodies of a caravan filled the main road with gore. No doubt heading to valencia killed in their sleep the kobold was strong wearing small plates of armor lightly covered in blood and very dirty not many pieces matched. Taken from the mismatch mercenaries no doubt grabbing a straight sword as he learned from books wielding it limply he brought the sword down as the kobold was enjoying it feast piercing through the things neck it looked almost shocked.

It turned towards him chunks of flesh still in its mouth blood and little pieces fell from the lizard's mouth as his it growled the sword buried in its neck. The beast moved at a medium pace the thing was crouched when it ate the thing was nearly the same size as him thick with muscles. The beast was a slight challenge while the beast was fast he was faster grabbing another sword from a corpse he tripped the kobold and had it run through by the sword. Stumbling back the creature fell to the ground dead he only barring a few scratches the slight skill he didn't know where it came from.

After a few minutes he watched as the kobolds body was replaced by a crystal warped as it was about the size of his palm. Pocketing the thing he looted the corpses not holding much on them besides a set of decent armor in the merchant cart the kobold had at least been here for a few hours finding the armor and the valuables towards the front stripping the merchant of his jewelry and equipping the armor set and the chain mail of what seemed to be the nobles son.

It was heavy but it completely covered him and offered defense taking the only worthwhile sword from the kobold corpse he started his journey again with three sacks tied to waist and a full set of armor. The sword clutched in his hands his journey was slowed but he felt alot safer sleeping at night the armor was slightly unformortable though.

The journey was slow and boring with book to read and the towns not offering much just a few houses and a small market the books were finished multiple times by the end of each day. The sunlight set the armor ablaze yet he still worse the thing cursing his luck he started to sleep at random hours killing the constant stream of monsters that came at him.

Kobolds being the most common their bodies much smaller and easier to kill then the first one he killed their crystals were much smaller the only reason he even entered small towns was to find better armor pieces and buy sacks to be filled with rations,books and crystals mostly crystals barely the size of a fingernail. People seemed to take the crystals as a trophy he could give a few dozen to a few hundred valis to merchants he seemed happy with the trade. The farther he went the bigger the town's got and the more choices of armor pieces and books fairy tales being the most common.

The armor he looted had been worn over the past two weeks thinking of it he should have bought a map. Scouting out another cave after being hired by the mayor of a decent sized farming village to kill a group of bandits. Who had been raiding their crops with the promise of the man's whole book collection and a few decent sized sacks he was quick to agree. Much to the mans shock turns out the bandits were actually just eight men and three monsters the men were tamers who were hired by a lord not far from here to attack the town so they would agree to allie with the lord.

After listening to their chit chat and reading their diaries after they had met his blade the other weren't that happy four others gave him chest piece and helmet a few good scratches and chipped on the right horn of the helmet. Which angered him enough to strike the three of them down with practical ease he wouldn't question his strength no need to look a prize hog in the mouth.

The other three were with the monsters seeming surprised two of them seemed very angry he didn't no why wait where they all lover?!?!

He was quick to apologize after that and the two got even madder but the scarecrow guy sitting higher than them sent the three beasts at him. A sword stag got its neck ran straight through with his sword not even needing to rip his sword out as its body quickly turned to dust leaving behind a decent sized crystal.

Turns out the kobold was one of theirs to bad it already was dead.

He apologized for that to the orc with bulging black veins took ten slashes to stop before nearly chipping his sword to pierce its chest. Its body soon joined the stag the final beast looked at him it was a bigger than average hellhound seeming to back into a corner. He ran at the first man with a dirty face and beard very short guy wearing armor that covered all but his face a simple stab to through the eyes left the man on his death bed but also left him sword less the crack running through the blade was big and thick.

He knew why miss elf hated dwarfs the twig barked orders at the hellhound though he cared not listen grabbing a hatchet from the man's bloodied form. It was sturdy but not his favorite option honestly he liked having a few inches more of distance at least honestly he didn't know how others fought like this!

The other man was an elf who was currently backed up against a corner ears drooped down as tears running down his face as he finished his chant grinning all the while. Launching his powerful spell his final words where the ones that ended his life. " FLARE "

Turning around he avoided the pathetic spell turning around with his eyes closed, he buried the heavy weapon in the elf's face?

He opened his eyes to see it buried into the guys neck his face contorted horribly as his spell had long since ended weilding a small dagger. Pulling the hatchet out he was tired and seriously wanted those books especially those fairy tales not caring for his damaged armor the scrawny guy had climbed a few boxes. The crystals gone from the ground and the hellhound almost triple its normal size its muscles over bulging the man flared his long whip as soon as it hit the dog a red aura surrounded the dog.

A paw from the beast crumpled his decent armor set barely holding together from a simple swipe the dog breathed forth a ring of flame boxing him in with the thing as the mans constant screaming was annoying so he was wrong.

That scarecrow was the only tamer wearing a nice chainmail surcoat and a set of thick monster leather armor and a pair of boots that he honestly wanted the most. Whips weren't his style but the short sword he couldn't tell much but the loot in here should give him at least a few more books!

Filled with desire for boots and books he unstrapped his breastplate as it offered no more protection and the helmet lower his field of view. A simple slash barley did any damage as he rolled easily dodging the claw after forgoing most of his now useless armor the things strength and speed was boosted and the aura seemed to boost it even more and made him bigger than a horse.

But at the minus of the ability to shift movements wanting to test the theory of the beasts vitality. Cutting it a few more times and quickly bludgeoning it and ripping it out fight wasn't hard but it was simply a battle of endurance time he could be wearing those boots and eating!

Like a mad man on a mission strike after strike blood from the beast fell to the ground the spray of crimson was a constant the creatures has more strength than endurance. Every strike filled with the power to crack the cavern they were in at the cost of the beasts limited stamina it shuttered. No doubt its body not used to the seemingly permanent strength buff noticing the black spots in its blood its look of pain only growing worse stopped his rage if only for a second. He felt the anger of the beast but not at him but the scarecrow the collar on its neck the cause of its obedience made of a metal stronger than his hatchet.

In turn in shocked the beast after he struck it the whimpering continued he found the weakness it had stopped moving the blood that coated is fur boiled. Steaming as large chunks of its prickly hair fell from it in patches. Showing its many scars and burnt hide steam pooling from its side its face put into a scowl with another snap of whip then another and another. The whimpering stopped along with any sign of emotion besides rage growing yet again covering wounds largest patches of fur fell out leaving fur only on its legs,head,spine and tail. The fire turned blue its fur turned sharper like small blades.

Unfortunately even the hatchet couldn't last long snapping in half after a strike he was thrown back the ching of his chainmail against the ground. Standing above him the creature looked straight down at his head the tattoo on his back glowed drool pooling from its mouth splattering on his cheek ready to bite down on him. Unfortunately a twisted rusted halberd pierced the head of the beast its scream as he ripped the halberd from its flesh blood spraying the ground. Turning the weapon felt nearly weightless in his hands like he spent years wiedling it his desire to live rushing at him with a quick jab he pierced the hounds leg causing it to fall. Ripping it out the bulging muscles let loose small clouds of steam as the beast wobbled one of its legs injured the tamer looked angry.

His wheat blonde hair like that of hay light blue eyes and pale skin the man jumped from atop the crate down onto the beast the whip held in his left hand a synerge in his hand a black bubbly liquid inside. He turned to look at the man his face that of a wicked smile his eyes intense stabbing the synerge into the spine of the hellhound it took only a few seconds for the change to start. A quick slap of the whip against the hell hound holding its head high it less loss of torrent of fire burning through the roof of the cave. Hot magma pooling from all around its size had quadrupled.

Jumping from the weak ring of flames with ease for about fifteen feet multiple feet of pure magma burned large parts of ground setting fire to the multiple wood structures and metal cages fire swallowing over half of this part of the cave the man head was quickly bit off after the collar snapped.

Entering a larger room of the cavern small trails of magma followed him the hellhound gazing straight at him barreling at him breaking a wall of the cave just to chase him. Magma dripping from its mouth eyes bulging out the halberd in his hands glowed the body of the man slide off of the back of the hellhound.

Letting lose a pulse of energy into the blade of his halberd allowing it to easily slice the muscle of the beast shuttering its energy lost it was only natural after all. Fall only to stand moving a few feet spider like cracks as its crashed through another wall a slash spraying crimson all over the ground.

His vision darkening the beast didn't stand up again its previous wounds only slowly ripped apart by the growth if it didn't die of exhaustion it would die of blood loss. Its body exploded leaving only a large crystal twisted as it was it was bigger than all the crystals he has gotten times three. Dumping out all his books and small crystal he barely fitted half of the crystal in the bag sitting down he breathed in and out exhaustion hitting him as he fell soundlessly to sleep.

\--=--=--=--=--=--

Waking up cooled off magma a few inches away from him he got to looting the place all the bodies were burned the whip he found in the wreckage taking it as evidence. Finding multiple diaries he got a summary of their story they were monster trafficking intelligent monsters from orario. Pitching the books due to its horrible handwriting and bad storytelling stealing expensive wine and bags of valis after ridding himself of the destroyed chainmail he had tied over sixteen bag to himself ten of them from this cave alone. He should honestly do this more often, he thought to himself while silently moping wishing those boots survived.

After thoroughly looting the place of all valuables he left whistling a happy tone while making his way through the forest back down the large hill almost mountain walking through the sparse trees through the fields and to the walled hill where the town was built. Honestly no wonder the place was raided the store houses and farms as outside of the place I mean even he knew how stupid that was!

After calming down and showing the evidence and explaining everything with a straight face he proceeded to go leave the man's jaw slacked. To go get a bigger bag to hold books inside off.

Honestly must have been a weird sight a kid carrying sixteen bags tied to an ashen shirt with a giant crystal inside. Buying a giant bamboo crate made by a far east merchant for a pouch full of crystals its was thick easily able to the average man inside if need be and they didn't care for a few broken bones. Buying a decent blade and surcoat of chainmail no boots though much to his dismay running back to the man's house he picked the most interesting and thickest books placing them neatly within with small crevices in between for basic things like ration and folded clothes he stole from the man. I mean why would he need clothes which obviously that would never fit him. Also the stone a decent sized painting from the mans basement as extra payment he also stole a goblet although he would never tell anybody. Grabbing rope he tied the crystal to the back of the basket he looked kinda goofy but he didn't care about wearing rip off boots he started his run with a map this time!

Any bandit who he ran into didn't seem to bother him too much monsters did seem to attack him alot more than a few dead deer and tanned hides later new leather decently stitched bag filled with crystals was at his waist covered in multiple sacks the jingle of the crystals as he moved humming his tunes.

Eating jerky from the deers and drinking water although it wasn't needed it was more for the satisfaction the trip took six weeks with his constant speed with only a few hours of rest or lunch by a small stream or river or in a monsters cave after he slaughtered them all. The sun burning far above as he moved through the rocky hills the pathway to orario closer than ever an odd familiarity when he passed a goat trail with a river far below before be perished the thought.

Reaching the main road he walked with a caravan many gave him weird looks men in thick armor scoffed at him as he beamed the burning sun caused most to sweat but for him not a single drop. He got thirsty so he started to drink his water skin bought from a general store for a cheap price despite its large size after nearly an hour of the line he could barely make out the gates drinking the final drop others stared at him with jealousy. Putting it back in the crate he remembered he had some ice left how it didn't melt he didn't know but best to crunch it before it gets the books wet.

So that's what he did for the next six hours crunching ice between his teeth and smacking his lips eating jerky while the looks of others drew on rage boiling but the guards stopped them from assaulting him. And now he was here in front of the gates it was already night the guards tired were doing the final round about filling in a document very quickly with his meal gone he entered the city right as the gates closed behind the guards where a few feet behind him.

They supposedely closed the door for defensive reasons unlike that stupid village these people atleast have three brain cells!

With his left fist raised the cool winds of the city lightly causing his clothes to flutter the city filled with million of lights the wide path way going for miles. Packed streets filled with adventures the night life of this place was unlike any other he had ever been to emblems of hundreds of familias. Lairs of armor covered many of the people merchants and the typical citzens lurked walking through the hustle and bustle he started to head towards the guild hall.

\--=--=--=--=--

AND SLASH!

Kudos for those who figured out what the book was for those of you who are thinking what happened to him and since I don't wanna waste time with a useless side story. The Juggernaut has a unique poison in its claws which took effect after He and Ryuu escaped the dungeon he found a special book called the book of vile darkness which gave him the secrets to lichdom. Not that he knew about though.

The first chapter of a new series this is a DD and Danmachi crossover

I realize I am not after I wrote this I was supposed to post this on the third but I guess it didn't load so that's my fault.

Update will be up by the 29th this is supposed to be posted December 11th

New Releases Coming Up!

Is it wrong to Solo Level in the Dungeon (December 20th) *A Barbarians Guide to Raging in a Dungeon Lovers Edition (January 16th)The Gentle Lover Champion Of Eros (Febuary 2nd) A Hero's Special Move (Febuary 15th)Everlasting Starlight (March 12th) *Tainted Soul (March 29th)Dark Winds (April 19th)

Don't worry all these already have the plot written for about nine chapters each atleast 4k long this is my gift which keeps giving.

-SmiteMePlz


End file.
